1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a chamber apparatus and an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light generation system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as semiconductor processes become finer, photolithography has been making rapid progress toward finer fabrication. In the next generation, microfabrication at 70 nm to 45 nm, and further, microfabrication at 32 nm and beyond will be required. Accordingly, in order to fulfill the requirement for microfabrication at 32 nm and beyond, for example, an exposure apparatus is expected to be developed where an EUV light generation system for generating EUV light at a wavelength of approximately 13 nm is combined with reduced projection reflective optical system.
Three types of light generation systems are generally known, which include an LPP (laser produced plasma) type system in which plasma generated by irradiating a target material with a laser beam is used, a DPP (discharge produced plasma) type system in which plasma generated by electric discharge is used, and an SR (synchrotron radiation) type system in which orbital radiation is used.